


Make You Mine

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Possessive Behavior, beautiful sweet baby boy, connor in booty shorts, how did it almost become smut, i need jesus, jealous markus, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Connor knows how to rock those thigh-highs and booty shorts. Markus definitely isn't complaining.





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys, this was supposed to be a fluffy new year's thing and then this happened? So?? Yeah...
> 
> Title (and probably the whole fic) inspired by Hot Mess by Cobra Starship.
> 
> Happy New Year to you all!!
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Over the loud music, excited chatter and general buzz of the community of androids that had gathered in the church tonight for their first New Year’s celebration whilst being ‘free’, Markus spotted a familiar face. Or, no…two familiar faces?

At first, he’d just seen North dodging her way through the crowd of androids, her hair tied up with some blue tinsel and dressed in her usual attire of shorts and a crop top, a pair of high boots to accompany them. She always managed to look elegant yet feisty, a combination that her boyfriend – Simon – could never get right. The blond android always looked comfortable in his oversized sweaters and layered shirts, but he never gave off a violent vibe. It was probably for the best, though – Markus thought to himself – because Simon’s good will and laid-back approach to life toned down North’s aggressive urges and helped her to see reason.

Now that Markus was looking closer, he spotted his boyfriend walking alongside North – smiling charmingly at any android who greeted him in passing. He and North had formed an unlikely kinship during the month that the androids had formed together. Markus reckons it’s because Connor is pretty badass when he wants to be and could probably kill most of them here in a few seconds flat should he ever feel the desire to. North probably finds that to be a good trait in a friend.

However, it’s also possible that to two have more in common; their senses of humour are similar (Connor has Hank to thank for that, really), and they both dislike similar people. Which is funny, because sharing a dislike over a common factor and forming a friendship over it is a very human thing to do.

Markus was easily drawn away from his queries when Connor came into full view. Because, unlike most days where he wore his typical jeans and leather jacket with some type of shirt underneath (despite Markus’ protests), tonight he was wearing something completely different.

In fact, he was practically dressed identically to North!

In tight booty shorts, a black crop-top with the word ‘whatever’ printed across it and a pair of leather, thigh-high boots, Connor was the epitome of sex appeal.

 _Fuck_ , Markus thought, _no wonder guys weren’t expected to wear this attire._ It was damn near dangerous for his health, as his system rose in temperature at a staggering pace and multiple warnings popped up alerting him of different changes of state – all basically telling him that he was more than simply turned on by the sight in front of him.

The RK800 even had a glittering length of gold tinsel wrapped loosely around his thin hourglass waist, tied at the front like a belt.

“What are they wearing?” Josh muttered to Markus’ left, eyes squinting accusingly at their two friends.

Simon shrugged, “Last I knew, North was showing Connor her wardrobe whilst they got ready for tonight…” he trailed off.

 _Ah, so that explained it_ , Markus smirked. Of course North would be desperate to dress Connor up in some of her clothes.

As Connor and North finally reached them, North was wearing a smug smirk. Markus hardly noticed, however, his eyes trained solely on his boyfriend and the way his hips were swaying as he teetered in the heels he had on. Damn, now he was even taller than Markus!

Connor sensed his hungry gaze, doing a slow twirl in front of Markus whilst brushing his fingertips over the RK200’s jaw. “Like what you see?” he teased with an innocent smile.

Markus hears Simon and Josh laughing somewhere behind him but he blocks it out, focusing his attention on cooling down his rapidly overheating system.

“Everyone else certainly did.” North quipped, eyes pointedly looking over at the androids nearby that were still ogling Connor. Markus growled, a sound barely audible but still there, as he crowded into Connor’s space and snaked his arms around the other’s hips.

His hands instinctively cupped Connor’s ass, tugging the other closer and tilting his head up to steal a rough kiss – hoping to show anyone looking that he doesn’t like to share. Connor just smirked into the kiss, lips parting to allow Markus’ tongue to dart inside, exploring his mouth like his life depended on it. His grip on Connor’s ass only tightened as he eventually pulled out from the kiss, catching Connor’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling it gently.

Connor held back a moan, eyes fluttering closed as he brought his own hands up to Markus’ neck.

 _《You’ll be the death of me.》_ Markus transmits, unable to speak at the moment since his system is running all over the place.

A light chuckle falls from Connor’s lips and he presses a gentle kiss to Markus’ neck. “I hope not.” Then moving his lips further up, Connor breathes hot artificial air into Markus’ ear – a gesture that to anyone around them would look like he was simply whispering something to the RK200. However, as Connor’s tongue darted out and left a wet trail over the shell of Markus’ ear, he knew that that wasn’t what Connor had in mind. “Who else will manage to make me feel as good as you do?” he whispered hotly, and Markus bit his lip as he held back a moan. _Ra9 save him please, what has he gotten himself into?_

_《Fuck. Don’t, Connor.》_

_《Or what?》_ Connor pushes, not-so-subtly grinding his hips forward into Markus’, warnings flashing in the corner of his vision but he simply ignored them.

Markus didn’t reply for a moment, opting to bury his face into the crook of Connor’s neck and take the time to cool his system down, glad that the music around them made it look like they were just sharing a slow dance. Markus laughed at how far away from the truth that was.

 _《I’ll show you in a few hours.》_  When Markus finally replied to Connor, he was instantly rewarded with another rut of the other’s hips and a low groan slipping past his parted lips. 《 _You’ll be screaming my name so lo-》_

 _《Ew! Okay, we get the picture, please stop!》_ North’s transmission interrupted Markus and the other widened his eyes, jumping apart from Connor like he’d been scalded.

North just starts laughing, despite her previously disgusted tone of voice she seems to be getting great amusement from Markus’ clear embarrassment. “Oh my gosh, you didn’t even realise that you were in the general channel. Did you?”

Markus curses under his breath, thankful that the general channel at least only meant that the three around them had managed to listen in on his and Connor’s conversation since the distance between them and the rest of the androids here was too far. Still, it didn’t make him any less mortified.

Josh had a similar expression to Markus on his, clearly slightly uncomfortable by the whole situation. Whilst Simon was just stood there with a stoic face, although trying his best not to burst into laughter.

“Aww, you always ruin my fun!” Connor suddenly whines at North, taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around Markus from behind, his face nuzzling into Markus’ neck. He peppers a few kisses down the revealed skin, smiling as it helps relieve the new tension from Markus’ body.

“Yeah, well, you can have all the fun you want later.” North states, handing the two some New Year’s accessories to put on. “C’mon, we’re gonna go dance the year away!” With that, North grabs Simon’s hand and pulls the blond into the crowd around them, to an emptier area that seems to now become the makeshift dance floor. Josh shrugs at Markus and Connor before following them, leaving the others to put on the ridiculous accessories and do the same.

Luckily, distracted by dancing and laughing with those around him, Markus’ system manages to stabilise itself again.

However, that’s soon ruined as the clock strikes midnight and Connor drags Markus into what was supposed to be a sweet kiss. A minute later, and the couple are nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts welcomed :)
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
